


Lesbian Strangetown Playthrough

by zoingeroni



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Drama, F/F, Family, Lesbian Character, Romance, Sadism, Strangetown, Villains Get What They Deserve, intergenerational
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoingeroni/pseuds/zoingeroni
Summary: It was the final straw. Circe knew exactly who she needed to call: Olive Specter.





	1. Olive

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a teenager, I deleted all the male sims LOL. So years later, I went back and made stories for why they all left.

Olive Specter was the kind of kid who filled ant colonies with hose water and trapped flies in containers as she watched them suffocate to death. But it wasn’t until she moved out on her own, and an unfortunate incident involving chasing an annoying visitor up a power line pole, only to be zapped down, that Olive found she quite enjoyed witnessing the process of death.

Only if they deserved it, of course. Like her helicopter parents who had the nerve to tell her she ought to hire a gardener to keep up her weed-infested lawn. Or when her husbands whistled too off key or finished the last slice of cake. Or the grocery deliveryman who got her a ¾-gallon milk instead of a gallon of milk.

Seeing the Grim Reaper so much, she couldn’t help but develop a fondness for him. He was the only one who she didn’t have to put on an act around. But even the Grim Reaper couldn’t take Olive’s fascination with innocent deaths, and decided to end it. Who knew the Grim Reaper’s anatomy was fully functional? Olive was surprised and disturbed after she realized she was pregnant.

But having a son changed her. No longer would she kill people for minor incidents. Only if they like, really really deserved it. Like Lyla Grunt who said it was too bad Olive couldn’t get her son’s father involved in his life. Or the electronics repairman who told her VHS tapes were going to go extinct soon. Or her sister and his husband for trying to “console” her by saying Loki and Circe Beaker paid very close attention to her son, more than she ever did. At least Olive eventually got to give Loki the same kind of “attention” Loki had given her son.

What do children need more than access to a stash of food, free roam of the house, and a lock to prevent them from getting into your collection of sharp sticks, anyway? It was his choice to only attend school sometimes. Olive almost stabbed the social worker that took him away, but was mentally put-off when her son asked the worker if his new parents would attend his band concerts. Was he…glad he was leaving? When the shock wore off, they were already gone.

But Olive hadn’t thought through the whole drowning-her-sister thing, because that meant Ophelia, naturally, would want to move in with a relative. Plus Olive would have to put on a “nurturing aunt who cares that her niece is grieving terribly” act. Hoo boy.

Fortunately, Ophelia kept her emotions bottled up, and rarely talked about Willow Nigmos. Ultimately, Olive was kind of glad to have someone else in the house, because when she was alone, she was convinced the ghosts in her backyard were plotting to ruin her life.

Maybe she was right, because after the ghost of Willow jump scared her, she stumbled backward and hit her head on the side of the stone house. She was extremely displeased to hear the Grim Reaper laughing and claiming she got what she deserved, but is glad she won’t have to see him in the afterlife. But wait, will she meet the people she killed there? Answer the question Grim Reaper, maybe Olive can choose a realm without them…WAIT! Grim Reaper, you haven’t finished her question! Don’t push her--! Well, who knows.


	2. Circe

Circe Salamis was a confident, assertive woman, prepared to bust her ass to climb up the medicine career track. She had a bit of a mean streak, but nothing like her husband Loki Beaker. Even his sister Erin admitted she kept her distance from him. Circe overlooked his more disturbing traits, but couldn’t any longer after they adopted Olive’s son.

He wasn’t even allowed to use his real name; in files he was just “Nervous Subject”. The boy was just barely an adult and had yet to get his GED, and Loki took advantage of it. He convinced Nervous that he would never be able to land a job, and that the Beakers were being charitable by giving him money in exchange for testing their experiments on him. Circe’s heart broke when she saw Nervous gradually lose interest in anything going on outside his room.

The final straw was when she got up in the middle of the night and didn’t see Loki in the bedroom. She sneaked downstairs and witnessed him performing an experiment far more cruel than any the ones they had performed together: testing the limits of physical pain. When Loki asked her to join in on the fun, it dawned on her what kind of person she was seen as, what kind of person she let herself become. Circe smiled wide and pretended to accept, giving her just enough time to get close to Loki, grab the chair, and hit him hard in the head. She told Nervous Subject to run away and never come back.

Circe knew exactly who she needed to call. Olive Specter. She called five times until Olive finally picked up out of pure annoyance. The rest of the town may have been under the impression she was a quaint old lady whose biggest thrill was gardening, but she knew a sadist when she saw one. After explaining what Loki had done to her son, she could bet Olive had a very satisfying plan for his life. Olive drove by and told her that, in exchange for Loki, Circe had to agree to take care of Ophelia after Olive was gone. Circe agreed and helped her carry a drugged up, unconscious Loki into her car. That was the last Circe ever saw of him. She lived in fear of Olive plotting revenge on her, but a mere few months later, she passed away.

Circe told everyone Loki Beaker had divorced her and left town, which dismayed a number of people captivated by his charm. Even Erin Beaker seemed a little sad. It disgusted Circe, but she knew her own reputation would be at risk if she told the truth, and so she kept quiet.

Now Circe was alone, presumably widowed, carrying the guilt of ruining a young man’s life, and her boss was furious that she had been skipping shifts lately. Circe was certain the prime of her life was over, until Jenny Curious dropped by one day to ask her for surgery tips, shit-talking her newly-separated ex-husband…


	3. Jenny

Jenny Curious was known as the town neo-hippie, breaking the mold with her “queer as in fuck you” bumper sticker and neon shoelaces, so no one was surprised when she announced her engagement to the spacesim Pollination Technician #9. A spacesim choosing to live on earth was a controversial prospect, since the only contact thus had been earthsims getting more than they bargained for when partying with Pollination Technician visitors. Jenny knew her family would be targeted, but also knew that being away from PT9 would hurt much worse. She was the one who taught PT9 about all of earth’s customs, and couldn’t help but fall for his relentless enthusiasm and gentle demeanor.

She had two kids with him and was sure life couldn’t get any better. Yes, sometimes they legitimately feared the Grunt family, but much of the time, they were in their own joyful bubble. But PT9 grew more and more distressed. Jenny thought it was just aging, but finally PT9 admitted he had another family back on his home planet. The confession was shocking, and it caused a tear in their relationship. Jenny didn’t know whether to feel betrayed that PT9 loved someone else, or furious that he left a lonely wife and children behind.

She tried to keep the secret from the kids, but eventually PT9 explained to Johnny, their eldest son, the situation. After much contemplating, Johnny admitted he wanted to know what his father’s home planet was like. He would never fully fit it on earth, as Tank Grunt kept reminding him. After much arguing and tears, PT9 decided to move back to his home planet and take Johnny with him.

The Curious Brothers were overwhelmed with excitement when the spaceship came to Strangetown, and Pascal had quite a wild night inside the ship. Meanwhile, a week before moving away with his sons, General Buzz could be seen fervently but ineffectively shooting at the ship.

After the men in the family left, Jenny and Jill held each other every night, watching gloomy movies and quickly glancing at every bright light that passed the window, hoping to see more than a car.

Eventually, Jenny and Jill felt their house was far too empty, and moved in with Circe Salamis. Despite how Jenny and her had been nearly enemies in the past, Circe had toned down a lot in past months, even seemed melancholy. Circe’s husband and adoptive son had also left her, so they had a lot to bond over.

Jenny was initially excited that Ophelia Nigmos was also living with them. Jill and Ophelia had been pretty friendly to each other when Johnny was still in town, and she was hoping their friendship would help Jill get a little light back in her eyes. But Ophelia was beyond furious that she had to live with reminders of her ex-boyfriend. Besides school, Ophelia only came out of her room at night when no one was up. And Jill was just as unhappy to live with a reminder of her brother.

To make matters worse, Jenny’s brother showed up at her house in the middle of the night with his infant daughter in his arms. You see, Pascal Curious had no idea the “gift” the Pollination Technicians had boasted about meant “the gift of life”. Pascal was overtaken with paternal instinct, and he was getting a bad vibe from his brothers. He gave his daughter to Jenny and Circe, hoping she would be safe there. Meanwhile, Pascal committed to keeping an eye on Lazlo and Vidcund...


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the course of my playthrough, up to when I deleted the save.

When Jenny gives birth to her ex-husband’s child, she is filled with ambivalent feelings. But she quickly becomes infatuated with the little one.

Soon afterward, Circe and Jenny get married, to Lola and Chloe’s delight, Ophelia’s utter apathy, and Jill’s frustration. But Jenny and Circe are too busy trying to raise two babies--Jenny’s AND Pascal’s--to pay much attention to Jill’s anger. Jill and Ophelia end up taking out their frustrations on each other on the many scientific devices Circe owns.

Tycho is excited to start school, but Pascal seems oddly spacey during her birthday party. As it turns out, Pascal was right to be suspicious of his brothers--he finds proof that Vidcund was communicating with some group called the “Dudes in Black”. He was reporting the status of Tycho, asking when the best age she’d be for their experiments. All so they could fund some pointless science project of his!

Pascal confronts Vidcund and drives him out of town, and Lazlo agrees to help pursue him. Pascal briefly calls Jenny to claim they have accepted a physics job across the continent, and are never seen in Strangetown again.

Tycho becomes the third moody kid in the household, escalating the emotional chaos in the house to a nearly unbearable amount. They are unable to cope with the stress, and a social worker comes to take away Jenny’s toddler for neglect!

Jenny is about to give Tycho up for adoption as well, but Circe convinces her they can make it if they just buckle down. They establish a routine for the household, no matter how much Jill objects to doing chores. Even begrudged Ophelia is assigned tasks, despite her insistence she is just a roommate. On the flip side, the kids are given loving encouragement to pursuit their passions, which helps them build their self-confidence.

Years go by, and things feel more and more under control. Despite their rocky pasts, the Curious family starts to feel things have finally fallen into place!

Jill and Ophelia are solidly bonded after going through tumultuous teenage years together, and as adults, fall in love. In a surprising move, Jill says she wants to move back to her suburban childhood home! They remodel and redecorate it enough to look quite different than when her father and brother lived here. Then, they proceed to adopt and raise four spacesim children and two dogs. Despite each child going through occasional unforeseeable difficulties, they, as a whole, are a loving, joyful family who enjoy trying out anything and everything--together!

But youth doesn’t last forever. Sensing the end of her days, Ophelia gets a renewed sense of vitality and asks Jill to renew their vows. Jill ages shortly after, ready to celebrate the start of their retirement together!

Circe and Jenny are overjoyed that they lived long enough to spoil their grandchildren and see the eldest grow up. They didn’t live much longer, but they left small fortune for their relatives, thanks to their scientific discoveries. But it’s not their money they will be remembered for--it’s their perseverance for raising a blended family with love and care.

Tycho is late to the love game and marries a spacesim who grew up in another galaxy. Tycho is sad her adoptive mothers never got to attend the wedding, but is nonetheless thrilled to start a new chapter of her late adult life. Meanwhile, Jill and Ophelia's eldest son is smitten on Tycho's new step-daughter.

It's clear that even with tragedies and deaths, the wheels of Strangetown will keep going--and that the future is very green!


End file.
